Express your answer as a mixed number simplified to lowest terms. $7\dfrac{1}{3}+1\dfrac{3}{6} = {?}$
Solution: Separate the whole numbers from the fractional parts: $= {7} + {\dfrac{1}{3}} + {1} + {\dfrac{3}{6}}$ Bring the whole numbers together and the fractions together: $= {7} + {1} + {\dfrac{1}{3}} + {\dfrac{3}{6}}$ Add the whole numbers: $=8 + {\dfrac{1}{3}} + {\dfrac{3}{6}}$ Simplify each fraction: $= 8 + {\dfrac{1}{3}} + {\dfrac{1}{2}}$ Find a common denominator for the fractions: $= 8+\dfrac{2}{6}+\dfrac{3}{6}$ Add the fractions: $= 8+\dfrac{5}{6}$ Combine the whole and fractional parts into a mixed number: $= 8\dfrac{5}{6}$